Kinect
KinectE3: Сенсорный контроллер Microsoft назвали Kinect (ранее Project Natal) — бесконтактный сенсорный игровой контроллер, первоначально представленный для консоли Xbox 360, и значительно позднее для персональных компьютеров под управлением ОС Windows. Разработан фирмой Microsoft. Основанный на добавлении периферийного устройства к игровой приставке Xbox 360, Kinect позволяет пользователю взаимодействовать с ней без помощи контактного игрового контроллера через устные команды«„Project Natal“ 101». Microsoft. 2009-06-01. Archived from the original on 2009-06-01. http://blog.seattlepi.com/digitaljoystick/archives/169993.asp. Retrieved on 2009-06-02., позы тела и показываемые объекты или рисунки. Цель проекта — увеличить число пользователей Xbox 360. Kinect для консоли Xbox был впервые представлен 1 июня 2009 года на выставке E³. В тот же день фирма Microsoft разослала разработчикам программ более 1000 комплектов средств разработки Kinect. Вышел для консоли 4 ноября 2010 года в США и 10 ноября в Европе. Поставки версии для Windows были начаты 1 февраля 2012 годаKinect for Windows is now Available! | Kinect for Windows blog. Технологии Kinect — это горизонтально расположенная коробка на небольшом круглом основании, которую помещают выше или ниже экрана . Размеры — примерно 23 см в длину и 4 см в высоту. Состоит из двух сенсоров глубины, цветной видеокамеры и микрофонной решетки. Проприетарное программное обеспечение осуществляет полное 3-х мерное распознавание движений тела, мимики лица и голоса. Микрофонная решетка позволяет Xbox 360 производить локализацию источника звука и подавление шумов, что дает возможность говорить без наушников и микрофона Xbox Live . thumb|Это [[Инфракрасное излучение|ИК изображение, показанное лазерной сеткой Kinect, используемой для расчета глубины]] thumb|Карта глубины; используется для отображения: цветовой градиент от белого (ближе) до синего (дальше) Датчик глубины состоит из инфракрасного проектора, объединенного с монохромной КМОП-матрицей, что позволяет датчику Kinect получать трёхмерное изображение при любом естественном освещении. Диапазон глубины и программа проекта позволяет автоматически калибровать датчик с учётом условий игры и окружающих условий, например мебели, находящейся в комнате . Судя по недавнему патенту Microsoft, Kinect будет способен распознавать язык жестов. Пока патент касается только ASL, но, возможно, другие языки будут добавлены позже. Ожидается, что это расширит аудиторию пользователей и поможет обучать немых языку жестов.Kinect Will Recognise Sign Language | Edge Magazine Однако, согласно официальному комментарию Microsoft says Kinect won’t support sign language, downgraded cameras likely to blame — Engadget, эта особенность не будет включена в первую версию Kinect из-за сниженного в угоду цене разрешения камер. С другой стороны, Microsoft не отказывается от использования патента — но будет ли это улучшенная версия Kinect или отдельный продукт, пока неизвестно. История проекта right|thumb|Январь [[2010. Рекламные баннеры с указанием готовности выпуска Kinect (тогда «Project Natal») на Рождество 2010]] Проект Natal основан на программном алгоритме, чипе и инженерном решении израильской компании PrimeSense, впоследствии лицензированном для использования в Microsoft Kinect и Asus Xtion, и веб-камеры ZCam, выпущенной в 2000 г. фирмой 3DV Systems . ZCam является разновидностью TOF-камеры (времяпролетная камера), позволяющей получать трёхмерную видео информацию . Название проект "Natal" следует традиции корпорации «Майкрософт» использовать названия городов в качестве кодовых имен. Директор проекта Алекс Кипман выбрал название бразильского города Натал, чтобы почтить страну своего происхождения и потому, что слово natal связано с рождением, так как Кипман считал, что проект увеличит число пользователей Xbox 360 . Перед E3 2010, 25 марта 2010 корпорация «Майкрософт» разослала приглашения на мировую премьеру проекта «Natal», которая прошла 13 июня в центре «Гален» ( )Microsoft Planning Special Event for Project Natal on June 13th. 14 июня 2010 проект «Natal» был переименован в Kinect. 16 июня 2011 года Microsoft объявила о выпуске нового устройства Kinect for Windows, а также нового SDK beta. Коммерческая версия Kinect SDK была выпущена 1 февраля 2012 года. С этого момента оценить все преимущества нового контроллера смогли не только обладатели Xbox 360, но и пользователи обычных ПК под управлением Windows. Использование Компания представила линейку стартовых проектов для Kinect. В неё вошла игра по мотивам Star Wars от LucasArts, новая гоночная игра с ежом Соником Sonic Free Riders, проект от Disney под названием Disneyland Adventures, и танцевальный симулятор Dance Central от MTV Games. Кроме того, покупателям предложен спортивный сборник Kinect Sports (бокс, боулинг, пляжный волейбол, настольный теннис, футбол и легкая атлетика), аркада Kinect Adventures которая входит в комплект с контроллером (в комплекте Kinect, Xbox 360 и игра Kinect Adventures), симулятор ухода за питомцем Kinectimals и гоночная аркада Joy Ride. Владельцам Xbox 360 также обещают новый видеочат под названием "Видео сеанс Kinect".. На выставке E³ - 2009 Майкрософт продемонстрировал несколько применений технологии : * Рикошет — Breakout-подобная игра, в которой используется всё тело для отбивания мячей разбивающих блоки. * Paint Party — в которой игрок может разбрасывать краску на стену. Игрок может выбирать цвет голосом и использовать позы тела для создания трафаретов. Шутеры для Kinect Игра Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I частично адаптирована под Kinect (является отдельным режимом, а в одиночной игре можно пользоваться только геймпадом). Также, на «Игромире 2010» стало известно, что разработчики уже начали адаптировать Call of Duty под Kinect.http://xbox-club.ru/lenta/jeux/posts/igromir-2010-kinect-poligon/ xbox-club.ru: Игромир 2010. Kinect‑полигон на стенде Microsoft Комплектация В США комплект продается за 149 долларов. В России около 15000 рублей. В комплекте присутствует: * сам аппарат, * кабель питания, * руководство пользователя, * игра (Kinect Adventures).первые Kinect в России Также Microsoft выпустила комплекты Kinect с новыми приставками Xbox 360 Slim. См. также * Wii Remote * PlayStation Move * Razer Hydra Примечания Ссылки * Project Natal * Project Natal Trailers and analysis * Microsoft Kinect SDK для разработчиков * Microsoft Kinect FAQ для ПК и Windows * * USPAT 20100225746 REFERENCE IMAGE TECHNIQUES FOR THREE-DIMENSIONAL SENSING * USPAT 20100118123 DEPTH MAPPING USING PROJECTED PATTERNS en:Kinect Категория:Игровые контроллеры Категория:Интерфейс пользователя Категория:Устройства ввода Категория:Xbox 360